


Shh, the dog is sleeping!

by prototype_malice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Werewolf Acquisition, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Oops! I Adopted Eight Werewolves, Pack Cuddles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, anyways fuck fireworks amirite, hill I will die on #1, scotty being everyone's everything figure because scott mccall is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototype_malice/pseuds/prototype_malice
Summary: Headcanon: werewolves and dogs have a similar reaction to those pesky fireworks. Because fireworks suck. And no character on that entire werewolf show escaped without copious amounts of trauma. Therefore, cuddles.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken if you... actually nevermind they're gay you're honor, Scott McCall & The McCall Pack, Scott McCall & The Pack, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	Shh, the dog is sleeping!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour. Specifically, in the time between three and four. In the morning. Because we’re still doing fireworks. And my dog’s still awake. Shh. It’s quiet time. Let her sleep, you monsters.

Traditions surrounding independence days vary wildly from person to person.

Some celebrate what they’ve achieved even as they live under the boot of another country’s power. Some celebrate independence from the country they still live in. Some are conflicted as they celebrate their own independence despite holding territory that isn’t really theirs to hold and actively quashing the independence of others. Some outright anti-celebrate their countries, which are actively oppressing them.

Some just hunker down, blast some softcore pop, and sit in the closet holding their dogs close while it sounds like the world is imploding outside.

Scott wasn’t sure when he started doing that last one.

For the first year or so it was just him hanging with Stiles or his mom or Sheriff Stilinski or Deaton or someone every fourth of July, because werewolf hearing and fireworks mixed like bleach and other household cleaning products, but suddenly he was surrounded by werewolves every firework holiday. Fascinating how that worked.

The first was Isaac, naturally.

People were setting off fireworks like it wasn't illegal inside city limits, or maybe they were that far away and he could just really hear them, but Isaac showed up, hovering awkwardly in the doorway, and Scott just invited him in and koala-beared him to sleep.

The next, also naturally, was Liam.

The kid was new to being a werewolf, and he'd had a... messy transition, to say the least. He cried. A lot. Toxic masculinity: none. Self-esteem: also none. Childhood trauma: significant.

So there he was, climbing through Scott's window and not even bothering to defend himself, just curling up next to him, shaking like a leaf. Scott sighed and let him under the blankets.

Liam didn’t fall asleep until around four in the morning, when the fireworks finally stopped, which meant that was when Scott fell asleep too. He woke up around ten with tear stains all over his shirt and a small werewolf hogging the blankets and the Scotty. He'd have to text Deaton at some point and let him know he'd be late for work, baby werewolf and all.

After that, it became tradition. Every Fourth of July and New Year’s Eve, a werewolf or three would invite itself into his bed, and Scott would be so totally prepared with soft classical music playing on his computer. It soothed the dogs down at work, and it seemed to work just as well on the rest of them, not that Scott would ever tell them that's why he did it.

The next werewolf to invite itself in was actually not a werewolf, it was Corey, on New Year’s Eve that year. Scott still wasn’t sure what he was, but Mason was gone for the weekend with family and Corey had tracked Liam’s scent through the window and crawled right in next to him. Scott patted him on the head and Liam koala-beared him properly into the cuddle, and then he had two supernatural creatures dozing on him when he woke up the next day. Weird kids, those ones.

July rolled around soon enough, and Liam had started staying over properly on fireworks holidays. Scott settled in on the couch with him (his bed was not physically large or strong enough for an entire pack of werewolves) as the first few went off, waiting for the pack to show up and pretend it was coincidental.

Mason and Corey showed up together, materializing in front of the couch like that wouldn’t give him a heart attack and plopping down next to Liam. At some point Malia came in from a nighttime patrol and curled up practically on top of him, but he was used to it by now. Even Brett and Lori had dropped in once or twice before, pretending to be there on werewolf business and “accidentally” falling asleep on top of their personal favorites of the pack, but they were gone now, and in their place were Alec and Nolan, the newest of their werewolves and company, who were smothering Corey somewhere beyond Liam’s big, grown-up shoulders. Scott was weirdly proud about how tall the kid was getting. Either way, the whole pack was there.

Which was why Scott opened his eyes suddenly and glared into the darkness of his living room when the window opened just past midnight. Instinctively, his claws came out. He didn't have _that_ many friends.

The window closed, and Theo appeared at the end of the couch where Scott could see him properly, looking sheepish and on the verge of running away, which was a fairly common expression on him now that he didn’t do murder as often.

“Scared of the fireworks?” Scott muttered sleepily, deciding that Liam getting pissy about his emotional support werewolf would be annoying and Theo being sad would make him sad by proxy.

“No,” Theo lied, because he was predictable.

“Stop fighting and come here,” Liam grumbled, not even opening his eyes to make grabby hands at Theo. Not his anchor, Scott's ass.

Theo shuffled and looked awkward until Scott rolled his eyes and yanked him down into the dogpile, long since having abandoned blankets, because werewolves ran stupidly warm as it was.

Liam high-fived Scott and manhandled Theo until he was in a better position for cuddling. He ended up between Liam and Malia, a little squished but mostly comfortable. Liam’s entire face was in his neck and Scott couldn’t really tell who was touching him, so he made a vague gesture to pat Theo's head.

Theo snarled about that, so Scott took a rolled-up magazine from the coffee table and whacked him gently with it.

That was what his mom walked in on the next morning. She shrugged, unfazed, and asked if he thought they were pancake people or waffle people. He went with pancakes and fell back asleep under the werewolf pile.

They never talked about it, but a new ordinance was passed a few months later properly banning fireworks in Beacon Hills County.

And they never talked about the other thing either, but every time there was a firework holiday, Scott woke up to more werewolves with him than he'd started with, and exactly how many he’d expected.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little short and unedited, so feel free to @ me about my typos. All mistakes are my own, except me, I am my parents’ mistake. Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day!
> 
> Also, screw fireworks. Do something that’s actually patriotic, like donating to a veteran’s support organization, participating in making a change in your community, and registering to vote. My dog’s trying to sleep. Shh.


End file.
